Loquia
by Ms Boku
Summary: Sportacus rescued Loquia from the evil that consumed her. He brought her to LazyTown where she is having trouble adjusting to good when all she knew was hurt, abuse and revenge. (Shadow of the Black Elf)
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be a different story but it turned into this. It's one of those in between stories. I hope you enjoy. Plz review. We love it when you do.

* * *

><p>Lazytown was back to normal. Sportacus was happy everyone was alive. The only people who knew about the Black elf were Sportacus, Elena, Robbie, Stephanie. Sportacus saved Loquia and she saved Elena. On the way back to LazyTown, Sportacus was carrying Elena as she was not steady on her feet yet. They passed by the old LazyTown castle of the Blue knight. Something made Sportacus stop and look.<p>

"What is it?" Elena asked.

A strange feelng rushed through him, then he shrugged it off. "Nothing." He said smiling at her. She leaned in and rested her head on his neck. "Are you alright?"

Just tired.

They made it back to LazyTown. It never looked so good to Sportacus. Bright and cheery. Just the way it should be.

"Why don't you walk Stephanie home? Loquia and I can sit here for a bit."

As soon as he set her down on a bench, the mayor came up from behind them. "Oh! There you are, Stephanie! You must've gotten up very early today! You early bird, you."

"Mayor!" Sportacus picked him up and spun him around. When last he saw him, he had died. But it was all an illusion. Never the less, he was excited to see him alive.

"Oh,eh bbbb, hello to you too Sportacus. I must say if we're now greeting each other like that, I may have to do a few more push ups." He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it mayor." He laughed. Ziggy and Stingy, and Trixie made their way over.

Sportacus picked up each one and hugged them.

"I think Elena's finally rubbed off on him." Trixie giggled. Who's the newbie?"

He pulled Loquia in front of him, hands on her shoulders. "Ah, this is Loquia. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Cool!" Ziggy exclaimed. "Maybe I can teach you to ride a bike. I'm really good now."

"It'll be nice to have another girl around. No offense Pinky, but we're a bit out numbered."

"Didn't you say that when Eleana showed up?"

"I stand by my words, no matter how many times I say it."

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Can she come and play in MY treehouse?" Stingy offered.

She pressed into Sportacus. "Maybe later. She's had a long trip here. In fact Elena's not feeling well. We should get her home."

"She must be sick. She's not bouncing around. In fact she's too quiet. That's scary in and of itself."

"I love you too, Trixie." Elena smiled.

Stephanie went off with the rest of the kids and Sportacus picked up Elena and the three of them went to her house. Elena slept for two days recovering from her ordeal. Sportacus and Loquia kept an eye on her. Ziggy even brought over a stuffed monkey to help her feel better. During that time, Sportacus gave Loquia background on all the kids, on LazyTown, he set up a bedroom for her and they got to know each other.

She was still a little quiet, but Sportacus didn't want to push anything. He was taking things at her pace. She asked a lot of questions about him and his family, watched him work out. She'd even seen him do a few saves. The kitten from the tree, Ziggy from the tree, and the mayor from a runaway skate board.

Loquia wanted to go outside for a while. She was still shy of the kids. She was going to interact with them at some point. For now she wanted to go in the back yard. Sportacus joined her outside and they planted some flower seeds and made a little garden just for her.

When they were done they went back inside to get some water when there was a knock at the door.

Stephanie came in. "Hi!" She smiled. "I wanted to see if you wanted to come play in the park for a while? It's really fun." She saw she was nervous.

She looked at Sportacus. "It's up to you. If you feel ready."

"Ok." She really wanted to know what it was like to be a kid. The fact that she could go outside was a new experience for her. In fact the only thing she'd felt the past few days was happiness. Sportacus even told her stories of the elves before bed. She felt safe.

She and Stephanie left for the park. Sportacus watched out the window for a while. Stephanie showed her the swings, slides and how to jump rope. Loquia did some activities but it was halfhearted. There was still a level of being around people she didn't know how to deal with. But Stephanie worked with her.

Sportacus smiled. Stephanie was a wonderful girl.

"Didn't I say no hats in the house?"

Sportacus spun around. "Elena! How are you feeling?"

"Well enough to be spun around in circles and shown how happy you are." She smiled.

He hopped over the sofa, jumped in front of her, scooped her up, twirled her around the room and embraced her in a kiss. "I love you."

"Do you want to hear a secret!"

He smiled. "What?"

"I love you, too."

Their lips pressed together and Sportacus felt something he had never felt before. The feeling of true love. As his arms were wrapped around her he felt the elder was right. Their destinies were indeed joined.

She pulled back. "Can I ask you a question!"

"Anything."

"Why did I wake up with a monkey?" She chuckled.

He laughed. "It was a gift from Ziggy."

"Oh. Because I thought you shrank and got all soft and fuzzy on your face." She innocently cocked her head to the side.

"What?" With that he began to relentlessly tickle her. She was screaming in fits of laughter all the way to the sofa. What the pair didn't realize was in the middle of their reunion, they had company.

"Ahem" Stephanie cleared her throat.

Sportacus looked fast, lost his footing and clumsily fell to the floor. Stephanie giggled and Elena laughed hard. Sportacus was not akin to clumsiness so, he just made a face as he got up a bit embarrassed. He pointed to Elena. "Not finished with you yet." And gave her a wink.

Loquia was not sure what make of it. Only that there was so much love in the room and it was filling her up with happiness.

"Sorry for the interruption. I wanted to ask if I could bring Loquia to my house? I have some old coloring books and toys I could give her if she wants."

He went over and knelt down. "What do you think?" He asked.

He was asking what she wanted. His voice was so gentle and he was so nice. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He hugged her and rubbed her back.

Elena sat up and watched them. She could feel the emotion coming from her. The want for the loneliness to be gone forever. For the anger turned into love. And the fear of the happiness she was feeling. Elena understood her feelings. It was confusing to Loquia but she was bringing in and filling up on what she never had. Loquia looked over to Elena and saw her smiling.

"Well," Sportacus began. "I don't think this is a no." He grinned.

Loquia stepped back. "I want to go." She said quietly.

"Are you sure? No one will be mad of you don't want to."

"I want to." She took Stephanie's hand.

Stephanie liked being a big sister, so to speak. "Ok. Off we go. Would you like me to teach you some songs?" As they left for Stephanie's house they heard a rendition of 'Bing Bang' being sung.

"It's good she trusts Stephanie."

"It's good she trusts you."

"She'll be ok in time. Now you on the other hand..." He slowly turned to face Elena. "Hm. Now where were we? Ah, yes. You were laughing at me when I fell on the floor."

"No, no,no,no, it's ok." She tried to run but Sportacus caught her, hoisted her in a firemans hold and headed for the bedroom. "Sportacus," she was laughing. "Put me down."

"If you insist." He plopped her on the bed and she bounced, giggling. Then he carefully flew on top of her and playfully kissed her. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes!" He started tickling her again. After he'd felt she'd had enough, he stopped and looked her in the eyes. He pushed back her hair, passionately kissed and made love to her.


	2. Chapter 2 No Apologies Needed

Loquia and Stephanie were in her room. Stephanie found some unused coloring books, paper, crayons and markers. "My uncle got me these on a visit before I came to live here."

Loquia was confused. "Where are your parents?" She asked quietly.

"Oh... My dad passed away when I was little and my mom, well, she got a high paying executive job which took up a lot of time. She wanted me to do what kids do so, she asked me if I wanted to stay with my uncle for a while. I said yes and I've been here ever since."

"Are you sad?"

"I miss her, but her career is pretty important. I see her on holidays and we video chat every once in a while." She looked down. It was really the first time she'd really talked to anyone about it. "But I'm happy here. And Sportacus has been a really great friend. Everyone has."

"I like him." She said.

"Oh, girls! I baked some cookies. Would you like some?" Her uncle came in with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Would you like a cookie, Loquia? It's a sweet treat."

She slowly took a cookie and whispered thank you.

"You're welcome my dear. Well, Stephanie, I have a question. Miss- eh, Bessie and I are planning our honeymoon. I was thinking about asking Sportacus and Elena if you could stay with them while we're gone. Would that be ok with you?"

"That'd be cool! When are you going?"

"Well, next week. Maybe I'll go over while you two are playing."

"Uh no! You should wait until after lunch. Laney just woke up from being sick. You might want to wait till they are settled." She had a feeling they needed a little time to be together.

"Oh, good idea. Well, I'll let you two, eh, play." He closed the door.

"Why does everyone call Elena, Laney except for Sportacus and your uncle?"

"My uncle? I don't know. He switches back and fourth. Sportacus? Well, I think they were teasing each other. She came out with Sporty and he came out with Laney. He didn't like Sporty but she loved Laney. She asked us to call her Laney. I don't know it's weird and cute." She giggled.

Loquia colored and every once in a while she'd ask a question, but she was mostly quiet.

"It's almost lunch time. Are you hungry?"

"Can I go home now?"

She smiled. "Sure. Let's go." It was a big day for her.

"Are you mad?"

"No. Of course not. I had fun. What about you?"

"I've never done any of this before. I liked it."

"C'mon. I'll walk you home."

* * *

><p>After Elena and Sportacus finished their extracurricular activities, including a shower full of fun and games, they got dressed and went to the kitchen for lunch.<p>

"So, I guess we can talk about Loquia now, yes?" He sat across from her. "I have a few gaps that need filling. Like who she is?" She smiled.

"I thought it best she stay with us while Elder Matrik-" he took a deep breath. He got up and took her hand and led her to the living room. He sat down on the floor. "Sit across from me." She sat down and folded her legs. He took her hands. "I've only done this once before. You really need to see everything. Close your eyes and relax. Open your mind. I'm going to try to show you what happened."

Sportacus closed his eyes. He thought of her. Her mind, her body. He felt love. He saw light. It was Elena.

Elena was not sure what was going to happen but she kept her mind open ready to connect with him. She got a warm chill up her spine. She could feel his mind. She could feel him. She could feel his soul. It was wonderful. She saw images coming into view.

Sportacus saw the adult version of Loquia approach Elena after he left. She walked right up to her and looked her in the eyes and raised a hand paralyzingly Elena. "You can't have him and I'm going to see to it that he will never have you." She held up a black crystal which floated over her chest. Then she waved her hand and they were gone.

Elena saw everything Sportacus went through. He didn't want to show her those images but he was finding it hard to control what to show her. Finally the images of what happened to Loquia were seen. What she went through up to when she brought Elena back to life.

They opened their eyes. Sportacus wavered a bit. "Wow." He was low on energy. He looked at Elena who was crying. "Oh." He said apologetically. He pulled her in and hugged her.

"We can keep her forever." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I should've warned you."

"No, it's ok." She got up. She went to get a tissue. Sportacus followed her. "I swear I'm going to get a hold of this. Those people! Those awful people! How could they?!" Sportacus walked over to her.

"I don't know. It was horrible. But she's safe now. And we're going to help her."

"Yes. We're going to give her the best life ever! We have to get her clothes and toys. Art supplies and-" she was cut off by Sportacus's lips on hers.

"We will give her all of that and more."

"I know! Why don't we have her pick out something in Pablo's book and we'll all cook dinner?"

"I love you."

They heard Stephanie's voice getting closer to the house. The door opened and they came in. Stephanie had a plastic bag in her hand. "We're back!"

"Did you have fun?" Sportacus asked. She nodded. "That's great! Are you hungry!"

"Yes."

"I brought some coloring and drawing stuff she can have."

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you." Elena said. She looked at Loquia and she felt detachment and fear. She found that strange. It wasn't going to change her opinion. She wanted to give her everything she didn't have. But the feelings confused her.

"Loquia, would you like to help me find a place for these in your room?"

She meekly nodded and went with Elena.

"Thank you Stephanie. You were really wonderful with her. How was she?"

"She was ok. She was kind of quiet. But I think she had a nice time. I think I know what I want to do when I grow up?"

"What's that?"

"Help kids like her. Kids who need help. I'll be saving kids. Kinda like you."

"A very noble cause. I think you'll be great at it."

"Thanks! Well, I gotta go. Bye Sportacus."

She was going to be great, Sportacus thought to himself. Sportacus headed into the kitchen and made lunch for everyone. Eleana ate quite a bit as she hadn't eaten in two days.

"I have to go to the airship and perform some maintenance and I really need to work out. What do you think you two would like to do?" He, at this point had spent more time with Loquia than anyone, and he really wanted her and Elena to get to know each other.

"Well, we could go to a store and buy games or clothes. We could walk in the park or...stay here and do something." Eleana was so eager and outgoing but she knew she had to take it slow.

"Can I draw?"

Elena smiled. "Sure. Can I draw with you?"

She nodded.

He walked up to Elena and kissed her. "I'll be back later." He bent down and gave Loquia a hug. "I'll see you both soon."

So for the rest of the day they drew pictures and Elena asked what colors she like best, how she liked LazyTown and the kids. She was still very shy. Elena was feeling sad and she wanted to run and hide, but she did her best to ignore it. Then she felt awkward and afraid. Was she afraid to be with Loquia? No. There had to be something else. Later she felt happy and sad. It was after dinner when Sportacus arrived home. She felt so happy.

"How are my girls? Did you have fun?" Loquia again nodded. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and set her down. He gave Elena a hug and a kiss. Hers was a bit tighter. "It feels like it's supposed to be like this." He smiled.

After dinner and bath it was 8:08. Time for bed. They made sure Loquia was tucked in. They kept her door opened and she had a nightlight in the room. Then they went to sleep. Elena was wrapped in Sportacus's arms tight but fell asleep later. After a few hours, she woke up and felt guilt and sadness. Why? Was it because of Loquia and her life? But she had nothing to do with it. She only wanted to show her happiness, but yet she wanted to cry.

She decided to get a glass of water. She headed to the kitchen and passed by Loquia's room when she heard a sniff. She walked in.

"Loquia?" She saw her pull the covers up. She went and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled under the covers.

"For what?"

"What I did to you." Her voice wavered. She was crying.

"Sweetly, it wasn't you. I'm not even mad."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm just glad to be here now. But I do understand what your going through. I felt the same way." Now Elena felt confused. She pulled the covers off of her head and Loquia rolled on her back, eyes wet from crying.

"You did?"

"Yes. A little while ago I hurt Sportacus and almost hurt Stephanie but it wasn't my fault. I felt guilty. It was devastating. Sportacus found out I was being controlled by a- well, that I was being controlled. But it wasn't me. I thought I was a killer, but I'm not. And neither are you. You shouldn't have to have gone through what you did. You should be happy. What happened to you is too big a burden. But know that you are loved here." She said as she straightened a stray piece of hair.

"Really?"

"Really."

Loquia sat up and looked at Elena. She put her arms around her neck and hugged her and started to cry. Elena comforted her. She could feel a big burden of guilt being lifted a bit. Then she understood what was happening. And she understood everything. She gently rocked her. "I love you." She laid her back down and lay next to her rubbing her back. Even though she spent one day with her she felt love for her.

Sportacus awoke and went to her room and saw the two of them. He went to the bed and sat down. "Is everything alright?" He asked quietly.

Elena nodded. "I think so."

"Don't go." Loquia wispered.

Sportacus laid down with them. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Elena had a feeling of being safe and secure. She looked at Sportacus. They gave each other a kiss and fell asleep with Loquia.


	3. Chapter 3 Destinies Revealed

Authors note- This will be a short story but it needs to be told before the next story. Loose end stuff. It just came out. It's different. Anyhoo, I hope it's an ok story. And don't worry. I didn't forget about the wedding.

* * *

><p>The morning came and the sun shone through the curtains. Sportacus woke up, stretched and yawned. He looked at Loquia who was cuddled in Elena's arms. He smiled. Such an unusual set of circumstances that led to this moment.<p>

He decided he wanted a family. It was time. He'd stay in LazyTown. It was his home after all and it was a nice place to raise children. In his whole time here he'd never thought anything further than being a hero. But he, now, wanted more. He had the woman he loved, the one he was going to marry. He, even for the time being, had a child.

He wasn't sure what her fate was going to be. Would she want to or be able to stay with them? Would the elder find her family line? He was getting, correction, he was attached to Loquia. He sat up and noticed it was still very early. It was his time. He got to his feet and was going to start his morning routine when something happened.

He got a strange feeling that ran through him again. The same one he felt as they passed by the old castle. It left as soon as it came. He decided to look into it later. One adventure at a time. He left some sports candy out for the girls and went to his airship to work out.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes and glanced down at Loquia. She was sleeping peacefully snuggled in her arms. She was going to have to talk to Sportacus about her discovery but right now, she was thinking about family. She had no parents or even a childhood, yet she felt she could nurture this child in her arms. But there was nothing saying she couldn't be a bit of a child with Loquia. She played with the kids in LazyTown from time to time. They all needed each other. And right now she needed to get up and plan sometime to talk to Sportacus. Loquia stirred and looked up at her.<p>

"You can sleep longer if you want. I'm gonna make breakfast." She leaned down and kissed her head then headed for the kitchen.

Loquia followed a few minutes after. She sat down at the table and watched Elena for a while, then she asked a question. "What were your parents like?"

Elena stopped what she was doing. "Um, well, I don't have any parents. In fact, my story is quite different from yours."

She looked down. "Can you tell me?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." So, after breakfast, Elena told Loquia her story.

"So, you have no family?"

"I have everyone here. I didn't have a childhood, but I want to make sure you get one. So does Sportacus. We want you to be happy."

"Thank you." She said slightly looking down.

"I really want you to be comfortable here too. You don't have to look down or away when you talk to people. I know it'll take time. But your home is here now. Not that awful place you lived in. And you're with people who love you."

And for the first time, she saw Loquia smile. She smiled back. "Would you like to take a walk around LazyTown?" She nodded.

They headed outside and saw the kids on the play field. Loquia wanted to go opposite where they were.

Elena bent down. "You can go over whenever you're ready, but they won't hurt you. They can be excitable and crazy, but they are kids. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Where do you want to walk?" She pointed near the swings. It was close enough to see the kids but not too close to play with them. She didn't mind one at a time, but all,at once was a bit much.

Off in the distance they saw Sportacus save Trixie when she flew off her skateboard.

"Amazing, isn't he?" She could see her eyes light up when she saw him.

"Hey Laney!" Pixel's voice came from behind making his way over. "Do you still want me to hook up your house for Wifi?"

"As long as I don't get lost in it."

"I fixed all that. I took out the code that had you linked with the game. You're totally free." He looked at Loquia, who was staring at him. "Hi! You must be Loquia. I'm Pixel."

"He's dark. Like me. Is he an elf?"

Pixel was confused. "Huh?"

"No." Elena giggled. "He's not an elf. And yes. Wifi please. That would be great."

"I'll get to work. I'll see you guys later."

"He's pretty."

Elena was surprised that she showed so much interest. It was very interesting. Sportacus flipped over landing with a very bouncy jump. "Hello my favorite girls." He greeted them with a hug and a kiss.

"Can I go watch him?"

"You want to watch Pixel?" Sportacus asked. "I guess so. Just don't get in his way."

She ran back to the house to watch Pixel.

"She was fascinated that Pixel was dark like her." Suddenly she looked serious. Sportacus sat down next to her. "We need to talk. I've been doing some thinking. Where do I begin? Would there be a way to maybe purge her memories?"

"You want to take away her memories?"

"Just the bad ones. Just hear me out. She is carrying so much guilt about everything that happened and she is finding it hard to trust people. Even us to a certain extent. She really is trying but she's being held back by the only thing she's ever known?"

"How do you know all this?"

"You know how have all these emotions running through me? Well, they are not just mine."

"What do you mean?"

I can feel others feelings. At the wedding I was picking up everyone's emotions, not just mine. Last night when I went to her room, I was feeling fear and guilt but they were her feelings, not mine. And I also feel the burden she carries from what her life was. She won't trust anyone. She should know what it's like to be a child heart and soul. This is just too big for her."

"I understand what you're saying, but what if she can get past this."

"I thought that too, but by the time she does her childhood could be gone. Even now. Look at her watching Pixel. And she seems to want to like him but she's keeping her distance. He has no idea she's there. I want her to have fun and be a kid. I don't want it shadowed by darkness. But we will talk to her about it. Give her the choice. No secrets."

"Agreed. I'll send a message to Elder Matrik and see if any of this can be done. You know, you're going to make a wonderful mother."

"And you, a wonderful father. I've been doing a lot of thinking about... Our destinies. And it makes me feel better knowing I wasn't just some random accident."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I wasn't created, made, whatever, would Loquia have been saved? You were banking on her inheriting my emotions when her evil self was absorbing me. If I wasn't around, would it have played differently? I could be wrong. But it gives me purpose. I feel I was created for her and for you. We were supposed to save her."

Sportacus thought about it. "I think you are right." He smiled. "Elder Matrik said my crystal chose our family line for a reason. It seems even the crystal plays a part in our destinies."


	4. Chapter 4 It's Time To Tell

The next day, Sportacus and Elena awoke with Loquia between them. The night before Sportacus sang her an Icelandic lullaby his mother used to sing to him at night. Loquia did fall asleep. Neither knew when she got into bed with them, but they really didn't mind.

Sportacus looked at Loquia. He stroked her head. "I really want us to be parents."

"Aren't we now?" She smiled.

"She is beautiful."

"I do love her."

"So do I." Sportacus smiled.

She looked serious for a moment. "Sporty, I need a little time this afternoon. Could you?" She glancd at Loquia.

"Of course. What are you going to to do?"

"I need to tell Robbie about us."

"Oh. Are you sure you wouldn't like me to?"

"No, I think it should be me."

"What if he tries to kiss you again?"

She could tell Sportacus wasn't too fond of the fact that he did that, but he wasn't mad.

"I'm still not too sure why he did that. I guess he was just happy I was alive?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"That is very unusual behavior, even for him."

"Don't worry. The only man who can sweep me off my feet, is you."

"I can not wait till we are married. I am going to make you so happy."

"You already do." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Later that day-

Robbie rotten was in his lair running around frantically from one end to the other. He went into a back room and pulled out a small rectangular table. He unfolded the legs and sat the table upright. Then he opened up a drawer and pulled out a table cloth and placed it over the table. He was excited and wore a smile in anticipation.

He ran to an his kitchen and took off the top to a pan where he was cooking noodles and meat in a sauce. He stirred it, turned off the heat and threw in some spices for flavor. Then he opened the oven, took out a chocolate cake and set it on the counter to cool.

"Are you really cooking me lunch, Robbie?"

"Of course. And it'll be ready soon. So," He took Elena's hand and led her to his orange chair and sat her down. "You just watch some TV while I finish up."

He ran out of the room and back to the table with plates and silverware. He got two wine glasses and set them next to the dishes. "Almost done my love!" He hollered happily. "It'll be the best dinner ever! Better than that Sportaflop could ever do."

He hurried back to the kitchen to frost the cake. When he finished, he retrieved serving bowl and poured the noodles into it. Then he looked all over for the serving spoon, which was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Elena went to the entrance hatch of Robbie's lair. She lifted the heavy lid and slid down. She slid down so fast, she landed in front of his orange chair. She got up and rubbed her side as she got up. She looked around noticing everything was clean and neat. She walked over to the table and it looked like Robbie was getting ready for a date.<p>

"Ah! I found it! Now my dear, we feast!" He entered the room with a ladle in a large soup dish. He looked at Elena. "I hope you're hungry."

Elena's eyes widened. "Hungry?" 'How did he know I was coming? He must've been spying.'

"Yes." He pulled out a chair and sat her down then filled the bowls. Then he sat down. "What do you think?"

She took a breath and tried the meal he prepared. It was surprisingly good. "It's great!" She paused for a moment. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I just followed the recipe on the box."

"Robbie, we need to talk."

"Is this about that movie last night?"

"What?"

"Because, we can watch it again if you still don't get it."

"...No. Wait, what? Wait, what?!"

"I'll make some popcorn after desert."

"Robbie, what are you talking about? I came here to talk to you about something important and I wanted to tell you myself."

Robbie froze. His eyes slowly looked at Elena. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes. Are you alright? I'm worried about you."

He straightened up. "I'm fine. Just on top of things. What do you want?"

There was something not right with Robbie. His tone changed. "I want you to know I do care about you and I always will but you should know...I wanted you to hear it from me... I'm going to marry Sportacus." She watched as he set his spoon down and sat calmly.

"Ok." He smiled.

"Ok? Are you-do you have anything to say?"

"Congratulations?"

"You know I'm alive right? And we rescued a little girl who is staying with us...in my house...in LazyTown."

"I understand."

"You do."

"Yes. You love Sportacus."

Elena was waiting for him to blow up. Throw stuff. But he remained calm. And that worried her. "I love you too."

"Yes, but you _love_ Sportacus. And that's fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have lunch to finish."

He was dismissing her. She knew he had to be hurting but she didn't feel anything from him. Or rather, she didn't know what she was feeling from him. But she did care for Robbie. "If you ever need to talk, I'll be happy to listen. And you can still come over and play chess, if you want." She walked over and gave him a hug. "Do you really want me to leave?"

"I'm fine." He stood up. "I am just recharging after our little ordeal. I'm plotting now, as we speak, to get the over active blue elf out of town. I'm fine. Go, go, go." And she shooed her back up the hatch.

She stopped half way and went back down when she heard him talking.

"Sorry for the interruption, my dear. How is everything? Oh, yes? Really? Me too. I think we should celebrate. I'll get the cake!"

She headed back up. This was not good. Something must've happened. This was not a job for her but it was for a hero. And she felt Robbie needed to be saved.


	5. Chapter 5 Bumps in the Road

Elena headed back to LazyTown, worried about Robbie. She saw Ziggy riding his bike heading in her direction. "Hey Laney!"

"Hi Ziggy! How are you?"

"I'm good! I was wondering if I could play with Loquia yet?"

"I'll ask her, but she's not used to a lot of people yet. What would you like to do with her?"

"Well, I thought I could show her my bike, go for ice cream, play in Lazy Park, jump rope, games, ride the wagon-."

"Ok, ok," she laughed. "That sounds like fun. Let me see if I can arrange it."

"Ok I'll be around."

* * *

><p>Elena hoped Loquia would come to play with the kids more. The only one she really played with was Stephanie. She got home and heard Sportacus being excited in the back yard. "Wow! That was really good!" She heard.<p>

When she made it to the yard, Sportacus was playing tag with her. She was running after him and side stepped and tagged him. He turned to chase her. She had a smile a mile wide as he did so. He even faked a few attempts where he'd tumble and roll knocking his goggles over his nose or making his boot slip off chasing her, hopping, while he tried to put it back on. It was the first time they'd heard her laugh.

Elena smiled at her. She, for the time being, let go of the other world. It was still in the back of her mind but it was being overshadowed by the fun she was having. Elena walked closer. Once Sportacus caught her and she started chasing him.

"Go on! You can catch him!" She hollered.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" He shouted back.

Loquia saw Elena and ran over to her. Elena scooped her up in her arms and gave her a hug and kiss. "I missed you." She said followed by another kiss. Then she whispered something in her ear, with a mischievous look in her eye that Sportacus looked suspicious of.

"Yeah?" Loquia nodded.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Elena said as she set Loquia back to the ground, squatting next to her. Sportacus went down with them.

"She's a very good tag player."

"Go!" Elena yelled and they both started ticking Sportacus. He was laughing moving his hands to fend off the attack. Elena was happy she had help. Sportacus always had the upper hand.

He mustered enough air to yell Elena's turn! And suddenly she was being attacked.

"No fair!" Was all she managed to get out. After a few minutes, Sportacus knew it was time to give Elena a break. They all lay on the grass catching their breath. It was worth it to see her smile.

"Loquia, Ziggy was asking if you would like to play with him. Would you like to?" She rolled on her side and looked at her. She could feel a little fear rising. "He can come over here if you'd like." She nodded.

"Well, it looks like you two had fun today."

"He showed me how to play tag and we had races around the yard and played. We went to his airship too!"

Elena looked at Sportacus. Loquia was very excited. "Sounds like you had more, fun than I did." She playfully tickled her belly.

They all sat up. "So, how was your day?" Sportacus finally asked.

"Well, let's just say a lot different than expected."

"Loquia, would you be up to having Ziggy over for the afternoon?"

"Are you going to be here?"

"Of course. Ziggy is a real nice boy."

"Ok."

"Great!"

* * *

><p>Sportacus went and got Ziggy while Elena cleaned up Loquia from and grass and dirt off her hands. Later Ziggy came back with some board games and dress up clothes. While they were in the back yard! it gave Elena time to fill in Sportacus about Robbie.<p>

"Hallucinating? Are you sure?"

"It explains why he kissed me. He was surprised it was me. And when I got there, he'd cooked a nice noodle dish for me for lunch."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He didn't know I was coming. He sat me down at the table and was talking to me as if I was there for a while, and when we were talking he asked how long I was there for? He also talked to me about a movie we watched the other night. And when I left, he was talking to me. The 'me' he was hallucinating."

"This is not good."

"No. I think he snapped, maybe because of what happened to me. When I was...dead." She glanced downward. "I told him I was going to marry you and he was very calm. Un-phased. I think you should talk to him."

"I think you're right. I hope I can get through to him."

"Me too."

"You know, none of us have ever talked about what happened to you. I think it's time we should."

Elena took a deep breath. "We should, but Robbie first. Before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Ziggy and Loquia were in the back yard playing one of his favorite games, candy land. He did a lot of talking and she did a lot of listening.<p>

"Can I show you how to ride a bike sometime? I'm really good at. I wasn't at first. Then I got better. Then I took my training wheels off and almost crashed but Sportacus saved me. But I know how to break now. I ride all over. It's fun. Can I teach you sometime?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"So, what do you like to do?"

She hesitated before she answered. "I like playing with Sportacus."

"Oh, me too! And he's the best hero in the world!"

"You've played with him?" It made her a little bit mad. He was hers.

"Yeah we all do. He's our friend."

She got up and ran back in the house, past Elena and Sportacus

"You take her, I'll take him." She said to Sportacus.

Elena ran out to Ziggy who sat there a little lost. "Ziggy?" She sat next to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We were playing and I told her we all like playing with Sportacus and she ran off. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. She is still...adjusting."

"Why would she get mad for us playing with Sportacus?"

There was only so much she could say. "I don't know. I know she really loves him. She might not like to share him. It's complicated. But she'll come around. And I'm sure you'll both be great friends."

"Should I go?"

"Let me check. Wait here a minute."

* * *

><p>Sportacus ran after Loquia. She ran into her room. Sportacus entered and sat next to her. Her face was buried in her pillow. He gently rubbed her back. "Loquia, what happened?" She was quiet. "Please. I want to help you."<p>

"You're going to-"

"What? I'm going to what?"

"I'm not-"

He picked her up to face him. She looked down. He gently lifted her chin and looked at her.

"You'll leave me and stop liking me."

"Where did you ever get an idea like that? I would never leave you. I love you."

"But you play with the other kids."

She was clearly more attached they realized. He tilted his head. "I do but it doesn't mean I love you any less or that I'm going to leave you or stop liking you. I will always love you." Elena came to her room.

"Really?"

"Really. And if maybe one day we can all play together. I'm sure you'll have fun with them too."

She hugged Sportacus tight.

"Loquia, Ziggy's still outside and he still wants to play with you. Would you still like to play with him."

"Can I?"

"Of course." Sportacus set her down and she went back outside. They both followed and watched out the window. Ziggy was very happy to see her again.

He turned Elena to face him, smiling. He pulled her in and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked as he kissed her again, and again, longer.

"Just because."

She smiled. "Mm, I like 'just because.' I hate to change the mood but you have another difficult task."

"Robbie."

"Someone's in trouble." Elena commented on Robbie's plight.

Sportacus set off to Robbie's lair.


	6. Chapter 6 Crazy Robbie

Over the next few days Sportacus had tried to talk to Robbie. He got in that, he was there if he ever wanted to talk, or what can he do to help. And at times it looked like he was going to open up or at least that he might want to. One day he almost did, but he looked at Sportacus like it wasn't worth it. But, he didn't know why. There was something holding him back.

Then one day, Sportacus had an idea to use a different approach. So, he used Robbie tactics to wait for the right moment. He'd snuck around following Robbie and watched what he did. But, it happened when he was doing what he usually does. Flipping and hand springing through town.

He made his way to the billboard where Robbie's lair was. As he did, he saw Robbie out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket, on his side laughing and eating a piece of cake.

Sportacus watched for a few minutes. Robbie was having fun, talking, laughing and was happy. But, he was alone. This was his moment. He slowly approached him.

"Um, hi Robbie... What are you doing?"

"Oh, Sportanerd. What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy having a picnic with _my_ girl?"

"Oh, would you mind if I joined you?... Eh, both?"

"What, so you can steal the only thing that's mine?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. May I sit down?"

"What do you think my dear?" He paused as he waited for an answer. "Fine. She wants you to stay." He sat up and crossed his arms. "Sit."

"Thank you, Robbie." Robbie cleared his throat. "A-and Elena."

"She likes Laney. Honestly Sportanerd, don't you pay attention?"

"Sorry, Laney." Sportacus was worried. "Um, Robbie, I think it's time we talk about what happened in the forest."

"What do you mean? We're all alive. Right, my love?" he laughed. "You're right, of course."

"What did she say?"

"She said it was a brilliant rouse thought up by me. Otherwise we'd all be toast. Especially you."

"What was the rouse? You never said."

"That we faked that elf having control over everyone. And how we faked Laney's death."

"Robbie, you know Elena's-uh, Laney, is alive."

"Of course I do. She's sitting right here. Some cake my dear?" He cut a slice and set it in front of Laney. "You're welcome."

Sportacus remembered when Robbie thought they all left LazyTown and he created an imaginary friend. But this was much different than that. But, this was his opportunity. He was hoping to run into the _two_ of them. "Robbie, there is no one there. Elena did die and she was saved. You know that. She came to visit you."

"I know she's alive. She's here."

"Robbie, I know it must've hurt you when you thought she was dead, but she was saved and is back with us. It hurt me too when she died. I almost gave up."

Robbie looked at him. "You? The great sports elf, give up? You were really going to give up?"

"Yes. I didn't think I could live without her. In fact, if anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. But as I hugged Stephanie, I knew I still had to be a hero. Then something amazing happened and she was saved.

"How?"

"My crystal. It was placed in her hand and it forced the one inside of her, out. And her life force was returned. I love her very much. And I think you do too. I know she cares for you." He studied Robbie for a moment. "You weren't there to say goodbye to her. Have you ever...lost anyone before?" He realized it might be too personal a question but it needed to be asked.

He scrunched his head and side glanced Sportacus. "Robbie, it would help you if you told someone. I'm here."

He shot a look at Sportacus and got to his feet, angry. "Sure! That's what Milanrus said before he left. I suppose he was an elf too."

Sportacus shook his head in question. "Who?"

He growled. "Number nine! Honestly don't you heroes keep track of each other?"

"You knew-why did he leave? What happened?"

"...Nevermind! Just go away!"

Sportacus felt he was making progress. He had to get him to open up. Then it he decided to use his his opportunity. "Perhaps it would be easier if you told Laney." He looked at the other side of the blanket.

"Talk to him, Robbie." She pleaded.

"I don't want to tell him. But- don't make that pouty face. Fine." He conceded. "But you owe me." He said to his Elena. He sighed. "We moved here when I was little. Bought a little house by the boarder. My mother, my sister and me. My father...just left us." He hunched over. "Number nine, Milanrus, was here at the time. Kids never liked me, said I was mean. I was just protecting my little sister." He mumbled. "Milanrus understood. He rescued me a lot."

"I loved my sister." His eyes were beginning to water.

Sportacus watched as Robbie told his story. His instinct was to put a supporting arm around him, but at this time, it might stop him from opening up.

"When I was older-" he stopped. "No! No more! I'm not telling you anymore! It's my life!"

"I understand. But it looks like Laney wants to hear more. And she really wants to help you. Why don't you talk to her?"

He looked at Laney. "Please Robbie. Tell him about your mother."

"I will not tell him about my mother!"

Sportacus's eyes opened wide as Robbie was protesting, with his Elena.

"She died! There is nothing to tell!"

"Who helped you after she died?" Laney asked.

"Milanrus was there for me and my sister. Who else would it be?" He told her.

"How was he?"

"He... He was very supportive. He stayed with me and my sister."

"What about when your sister died?" Laney asked.

He was crying. "I don't want talk about when my sister died!"

Robbie obviously needed to unload this burden. Sportacus was beginning to understand some of what was happening. And what happened with Elena must've dug up painful memories. He continued listening to Robbie.

"She was too young!" His head lowered more. "She got so sick. And she wouldn't come back. Milanrus left, said he could find a cure."

"What happened, Robbie?"

"... He didn't. He didn't make it. Then he left, and I was alone."

Slowly, Sportacus inched closer to Robbie until he was next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Why would he leave? Why would a hero leave?

"Then what?" Elena asked.

"I didn't want you to leave me." He looked at Elena.

"Then Sportacus would leave. And everyone would leave." He whispered.

Sportacus understood why he was always trying to run him out of town. Or trying to get him to leave. He was protecting himself. Sportacus was becoming an expert with everything that's been happening. "It's ok, Robbie. I'm not leaving. No one is." Sportacus affirmed.

"Robbie? Do you think it's time you said goodbye to me?" Laney said.

"No," he cried with Sportacus silently rubbing his back. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"It's ok." She moved closer and lifted his to face her.

Sportacus moved his hand back to his shoulder. He was still talking to Laney.

"You know you always have a special place in my heart. I'll be fine and so will you. And I'm not really gone. Will you say goodbye?" He nodded. "Before I go, let me make one suggestion." She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"WHAT?"

Sportacus jumped back.

"Best man! I'm not asking him that."

Sportacus grinned. His subconscious at work.

Laney giggled. "Goodbye Robbie." She gave him a kiss.

"Goodbye." He whispered

Sportacus put his hand back on his shoulder. Robbie flinched and cleared his throat.

After a few minutes Robbie reached in the picnic basket and pulled out an apple and handed it to him. Sportacus took it and was about to bite it when-

"Is this a sugar apple?"

Robbie grunted. "It was in case you interrupted my picnic, but she wouldn't let me."

"Oh. Well, maybe you should hold onto it. Are you ok?"

Robbie didn't want to answer. He let his guard down again. But this time, it didn't hurt. He took all corners of the blanket and hoisted it over his shoulder.

Sportacus was surprised he was leaving so quickly.

He turned away from him. "Thank you." He said under his breath.

"You're welcome. And Robbie, if you ever want to talk-"

"What do you want a medal?" And he marched back to his lair.

Sportacus got up, took a deep breath, shook his head and flipped back home.

* * *

><p>Robbie flew down the chute and landed on the floor with minimal mess spilling out from the blanket. He tossed it off to the side then sat down in his orange chair. His hand fell to the side on his robodog. "Good dog." He mumbled as he gave him a pat and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Sportacus got back home and joined Elena and Loquia in the kitchen for dinner. Loquia ran up and gave him a very big hug and a kiss. Elena joined in doing the same.<p>

"How did everything go?"

"Honey, I'm not going to lie. I had a hard day at work." He joked. "I found him. It was interesting, but I think he'll be ok. Ill tell you about it later. But, right now I think I should look at my watch." He looked at Loquia.

"Why?" Loquia asked and he whispered something in her ear that made her smile. And Elena looked at them suspiciously and slowly started to back up.

"Because it's tickle o'clock!" He shouted and she was tackled and tickled by the pair.

Then they went after Sportacus. When Sportacus caught his breath he yelled- "Let's tickle Loquia!" And laughter filled the house for a while. Then at bed time, something surprising happened.

She hugged them both and gave them a kiss. "Goodnight mommy and daddy. I love you."

They both looked at each other and back at her. Elena was compelled to give her another hug and kiss. "We love you too." She quickly left the room.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He smiled as he turned off the light then went to their bedroom, where Elena was overrun with tears of joy.

"She called us mommy and daddy." Sportacus took her in his arms.

"I know. And it felt wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7 The News is Out

A week had passed and Sportacus and Elena were trying to get Loquia to play with the children more. Elena realized it was because of what she'd done to the children years ago. They kept telling her it wasn't her fault, but it was holding her back. They made so much progress with her trusting them. They became a family. They arranged for Stephanie to play with Loquia, giving Elena and Sportacus the opportunity to talk.

"I want so much for her."

"We both do." Sportacus agreed with her.

"Has Elder Matrik contacted you yet?"

He sat next to her and pulled her in his arms. "You'd know if he had."

"Ok, so, moving on." She changed the subject. "We should discuss how we are going to tell her the news."

"I know. Things have calmed down enough and it's time." Sportacus took a deep breath. "We have to tell her. So, the question is when?"

"Hm, Well, Bessie is taking us shopping tomorrow. It might be better if we do it when we get back. How do you think she'll react?"

"I predict a lot of screaming. Wait, tomorrow?"

She snuggled into him. "Yes. It'd be a good time to. I think it'll be one big scream. Maybe you should tell her. You're the hero."

"Oh no. I think you should tell her. You're the woman." He smiled, taking a peek out the window.

She looked out the window. "What? Today?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"No better time than the present." They opened the door...

* * *

><p>Stephanie and Loquia were having a snack when she looked outside and saw Pixel outside the window working on some computer equipment. Stephanie noticed and got an idea.<p>

"Loquia? Would you like to talk to Pixel?" Loquia looked at her with some apprehension. "It's ok, he's really nice. He loves computers."

"Like where mommy came from?"

It was the first time Stephanie heard her refer to Elena as mommy. It was really sweet so she went with it. "Yes." She smiled. "So, she told you about that then?" Loquia nodded. "Well, would you like to meet the person who owned the game?"

"Um ok."

After snack they met up with Pixel.

"Hey, Stephanie! Hey, Loquia! What's going on?"

"We just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Well, I've been working on replacing some of my my satellite equipment. Some of is pretty old. I could use a break though. What are you guys up to?"

"Well just hanging out for a while." She felt Loquia tug on her dress and she pulled her down to whisper in her ear. Stephanie stood back up and awkwardly relayed her question. "She wants to know why you're dark like her."

Pixel chuckled. "Well, my parents were. What about you?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I tell you what. I think I may have some video games for your age. Would you like that?" She nodded. "Ok I'll be right back."

"See, he was nice, right?"

"He's pretty."

Stephanie giggled. "Yeah, I guess so. Why don't we play in the park till he gets back?"

She was about to agree when she saw the other kids heading in their direction. She got behind Stephanie.

"Hey Loquia! How are you doing, huh?"

"Would you like to be My friend?" Stingy offered.

"We were going to the treehouse. Would you like to come?" She shook her head at Trixie's invitation.

"We were just waiting for Pixel. But you guys go."

"Ok. You know where to find us Pinky."

Sportacus had informed the kids that it was going to take a while for her to warm up to them and that they should be patient with her. They asked why she was so afraid. Sportacus didn't want them to know so he said it was very personal and very tragic. So, they all agreed to take things slow.

Pretty soon Pixel returned with a few hand held games. The three of them sat on the bench and Pixel showed her how to play. Stephanie was glad she was responding to him. And it turned out she was pretty good at the games.

* * *

><p>Back with Elena and Sportacus-<p>

"Bessie! What a surprise. What brings you here?" Elena asked.

"Well, Sportacus and I were talking about how you have this lovely child now. And while I am not one to interfere but I see all the signs and there are so many signs not to ignore. Then Sportacus mentioned that you wanted to talk to me before he flipped away on a rescue."

Elena and Sportacus smiled. "Actually WE wanted to tell you something." At times it seemed like Bessie was going to burst if their relationship didn't progress. They were about to find out Just how much she was holding in. Elena took a deep breath and blurted out- "We're going to get married."

Bessie's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. And like Sportacus predicted, she screamed. One big loud shrill. Sportacus and Elena flinched at the high pitch. It drew the attention of then rest of LazyTown. All the kids came running over. Milford stopped his gardening and ran towards the shriek. Then it was followed by smaller ones.

Once everyone was there, Bessie hollered- "They're getting married! They're getting married! I was beginning to think this day would never come! Elena we have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow. I hope you realize I only want you two to be happy."

"Yes Bessie and thank you." Sportacus smiled.

"Come Milford! We have a party to plan."

"Eh, congratulations." He shook Sportacus's hand and gave Elena a hug.

"Millllllford!"

"Coming Bessie!"

The kids congratulated them both as Sportacus picked up Loquia. After a while, the kids went back to what they were doing before. Loquia stayed with Elena and Sportacus.

Sportacus noticed Elena was quiet. "I think it was a tie."

"What!" She yelled. "I can't hear you. The sound hasn't returned to my ears yet?"

"Very funny."

"Mommy can't hear?"

"She can. She's just making a joke."

"You have a big day with Bessie and Stephanie tomorrow. I think you'll have fun." He said.

"Is she going to scream again?"

"No, but she may be excited. I'll be there. Don't worry."

Elena started to coughing and tried to clear her throat.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Dry throat." She got some water and decided to make some tea. Later that night, they Loquia tucked in and she got ready for the day ahead. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sportacus found that was unusual but he gave her a kiss and pulled her close and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Family

The next day Elena, Loquia, Stephanie and Bessie returned from shopping. Elena had more bags than she could count. She was exhausted. Why don't you two come over for a late lunch. I realize we took a bit more time at our last stop."

"I think I'm good but if Loquia wants to, it'll give me a chance to put all this stuff away." She said struggling with bags and boxes.

"...I'd like that." Loquia spoke.

Elena was happy she was warming up to Bessie. "Ok. I'll see you in a bit sweety. She freed her arm and gave her a hug and a kiss. They helped her with the rest of their bags and she went home. She stopped and sat down on the bench for a few minutes and wiped her brow. "I think I need a nap after today."

She sighed. "There's never a hero around when you need one." She joked to herself.

She got the door opened and headed to the kitchen table, getting as many of them on it as she could.

"Elena?"

"Hey love! You should've seen Loquia in the stores. She was so cute. We told her she could pick out any clothes she wanted and, well, she went a little nuts. And I'm talking color wise. Then we went to the toy store and let's just say, she has a love for stuffed animals. She was sooo adorable." She heard foot steps from behind her. She turned and saw Sportacus. She gave him a kiss. "It's hot in here. Must be from all the shopping."

"Did you leave stuff in the stores?" He asked but there was something missing in his voice.

She turned back to him and saw an older elf behind him. Her face became serious. She was picking up something that was troubling him. "No."

"No?" Sportacus furrowed his brows.

"This is about Loquia, isn't it? He's going to take her away!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Elena!" He stood in front of her and put gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"It's not good." She cried. "I can feel it."

"It seems dear Elena has some empathic abilities."

Sportacus looked back at Elder Matrik. "You mean it's true?"

"I won't let her go."

Sportacus, for the time being, had to be the voice of reason. He faced Elena. "Let's hear what he has to say. We need the whole picture." He wiped the tears away.

"It won't make a difference."

"Let's go into the living room and sit."

"An activity not rarely seen of you, íþrótta álf ur inn."

Sportacus didn't respond.

The elder sat down. He observed Sportacus and Elena and how close they were. They were also very strong. "I guess there is no beating around the bush, I believe is the term. Sportacus made me aware of what you would like to attempt. To purge some of Loquia's more distressing memories. This can be done, but it will take time. If we take away memories, they can be triggered by almost anything. We need to reform her old memories. Reshape them so it's more natural. A part of her."

"Will it hurt her at all?" He asked.

"No. But, as I said, it will take time. Everyone has been told the full story about the black elf and about little Loquia. The whole matter has been laid to rest." He straightened up. "We found her clan, the dark elves. They are a small clan and keep to themselves."

Elena held Sportacus tight. She knew what was coming. "No. They can't. We saved her."

"They have a right to claim her. She may have family."

"Over a hundred years? Why didnt they look for her? If they loved her they would have." She put her head in her hands, comforted by Sportacus. "We love her! She loves us!"

Sportacus rubbed her back and noticed she was hot. "Are you alright?" He brought her upright. He felt her head. "You're pale and burning up!"

"I'm just upset. Please don't take her...don't- I feel sick." Her chest had veins spidering from where the crystal had originally entered her chest.

"Elena!" She slumped in his arms. He lay her back on the couch.

The elder came over and placed his hand on her head. "There is magic from the crystal. We must get her to the village. And Loquia as well."

"But why is this happening? I destroyed the crystal."

"It's residual magic. Like a virus when you catch a cold. We need to perform the ritual on her. It will protect her from any magic that seeks to place it's hand on each of us. Magic that does not belong."

"Will she be alright? She won't die will she?"

"I will take her back home. You meet us with Loquia. Time is of the essence."

"You haven't answered me."

"She will be fine."

Sportacus leaned over Elena. "You're going to be fine. We will see you soon."

"Please don't let them take our little girl."

"I won't." He kissed her and stepped aside.

Elder Matrik placed his hand on her arm, his staff started to glow and they vanished.

* * *

><p>Sportacus slid open his arm band and summoned his airship then he ran over to Bessie's to get Loquia. He explained to Bessie that Elena was sick but she will be alright. And that they would get back as quickly as they could.<p>

* * *

><p>While in the airship Loquia sat on Sportacus's lap for the ride, holding two soft brown monkeys. One was Loquia's and the other was Elena's, that she insisted on bringing. Sportacus was showing her some special scenery on the way there. He put the airship on autopilot and they got out of the fly pod.<p>

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Great! I make dinner a bit differently than mommy. I'm going to make you a Sportacus club special!" He hit the button on the wall with his foot and the opaque doors revealed all sorts of sports equipment. He took out a couple of tennis rackets, ping pong paddles, a jump rope and a bat.

"Table!" The table extended. "Why don't you stand over here." He moved her by the door. Then he flipped and diced peppers using the tennis rackets, hand sprung to the jump rope and cut cucumbers with it, while jumping rope, spun around and grabbed the ping pong paddles, slicing lettuce. All of which landed on a couple pieces of toasted bread. And he finished with a jump to the baseball bat where he hit an apple against the walls where it broke into two pieces on either side of each sandwich.

Her eyes were wide with amazement. "Again! Again!" She jumped

"Maybe later." He laughed. "Right now, we're going to have a picnic." He brought out a blanket and they sat down.

"Why do you have this airship?"

"This was my home."

"You lived here?" She asked.

"Yes, for a long time. Now I come here to exercise because I live with two wonderful girls." He tapped her nose.

"Will mommy be ok?"

"Yes. She's going to be fine."

"What happened to her?"

Sportacus inhaled and chose his words carefully. He didn't want her to think it was her fault. "She got sick. And the elves have to do something to protect her from getting sick again." He looked at her for a moment. He wondered if she realized where they were going or if she would remember the village. He decided not to alarm her so he said nothing to draw attention to it.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived and he landed the airship in the open field behind his parents house. "Door!" The door opened, he picked up Loquia, still holding the monkeys, and hopped out. He shared with Loquia the smells and sounds he loved as he picked a couple of peaches off his favorite tree. He set Loquia down, handed her a peach and they walked to the house. His father came out and gave his son a big bear hug.<p>

"I am so proud of you, son."

"Thank you."

"And this must be Loquia!" She grabbed Sportacus's hand and shyly stood behind him. "It's ok. I'm his daddy. Uh oh. I think there is something wrong. I think he has something in his ear. Do you wanna see?"

She nodded.

"Dad." He rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to come out here to see it."

"It's ok." Sportacus assured. She stood in front of Sportacus and watched his father.

"Hmm. I think I can see something." He began struggling to pull something out of his ear. And being very silly about it. "Got it!" And he pulled a banana out of Sportacus's ear. "A banana?" He exclaimed. She smiled and he handed it to her.

"Daddy, you had a banana in your ear!"

His father shot a surprised look at him. "Daddy?" Sportacus gave him an I'll tell you later, look. "Well, I guess that makes me your poppy."

"Poppy?"

"Your grandad. I'm his dad, that makes me your granddad. I like the sound of that." He smiled.

"Where's mom and Leanna?"

"They are with Elena. They decided to stay with her until you arrived."

"That was very nice of them."

"Can we go see mommy now?"

"Yes, I think so." Sportacus answered. As they started on their way Sportacus whispered one question to his father. "You know, you've been pulling bananas out of my ears since I was her age. How?"

"Always carry a banana." He said leading the way.

Sportacus smiled and shook his head.

* * *

><p>At the guardians temple they were greeted by Elder Matrik.<p>

"How is she?"

"Responding well. Your mother and sister have kept watch on her. She needs a couple more days before the-" Sportacus cleared his throat and tilted his head towards Loquia. "-ah, infection clears."

"I want to see her."

"Certainly." The elder opened the door. It was a nice room, open with an archway to the outside. It was a warm cream color and lying comfortably on the bed was Elena.

"Mommy!" Loquia ran over and on the bed. Sportacus's mother and sister, surprised, looked at Sportacus.

"We have a lot to talk about." Sportacus told them.

Elena opens her eyes. "Loquia!" She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I brought your monkey!"

"Oh, thank you, sweety!" She smiled.

"Is there enough room for me?" Sportacus gave her a hug and a kiss and sat on the other side.

"I feel better already."

Loquia cuddled next to her.

"Daddy had a banana in his ear." She handed it to her.

"A banana? So that's why you didn't hear Bessie scream." She chuckled.

"Poppy did it."

"Poppy?" His mother looked at her husband, who gave an innocent shrug. "The elder said she could be moved tomorrow so, you'll all stay at the house." His mother gave him a hug and a kiss. "I am so proud you're my son."

His sister gave him a hug. "Show off." And she winked at him.

They spent as much time with Elena as they could. Her fever was under control, but she was still tired. They left when she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was late and Sportacus put Loquia to bed. He stroked her head and smiled. He would feel lost if she were taken away from him. He returned to the family room where everyone was waiting.<p>

"She's very sweet." His mother commented.

"I love her. We both do." He sat down and told them everything that happened after the elder left. "She trusted us enough and started calling us mommy and daddy. And now we find out that she may be taken away from us. We have to find some way to keep her. If it was destiny that brought us together then why does it pull us apart now?"

His father sat next to him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Somehow, my son, I don't think destiny is done with you yet."

"Nor do I. It's a mothers instinct."

* * *

><p>Later that night Sportacus had a hard time sleeping. He got up and checked on Loquia who was still sound asleep. He went in and kissed her head. He stared at her for a few minutes then left. He was wandering around and found himself in the library. He was glancing at all the books and saw some of his favorite childhood books. He pulled a few out and and flipped through them. He decided to take a few for Loquia.<p>

Then he saw an old box in the corner. It had half a dozen very old books with a leather bindings. He noticed some were recently untied. He sifted through and pulled one out that wasn't untied.

"Those belonged to your great grandfather, Eturnu." His father said quietly.

Sportacus turned quickly. "Aren't you missing a few greats in there?"

"You know what I mean. After Elder Matrik told us what happened, I dug up his old journals. I wanted to, I don't know, get to know him better. He was a traveler. After he got his crystal he went out to save the world in his own way. He saved many before he made his way back here. You should read some. It's good stuff. Very exciting too."

"I think I'll do that. I can't sleep for some reason." With that his father left. The book he was holding slipped out of his hand. He reached back in the box and pulled out a different one. "I suppose it doesn't matter which one I start with." He leaned back in the chair and started reading. He continued reading until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Sportacus was awakening to whispering.<p>

"I don't see it."

"You have to look hard. But tell me right away if you see anything."

He could feel something next to his ear as he stirred.

"I think I see it."

"Ok lemme get it, before it gets away."

Then he felt something on his ear and jolted awake. He focused on his father holding a banana.

"Really? Another banana?"

"No daddy! Look! You had a whole bunch in your ear."

He looked down and saw a basket full of bananas on the floor. "You've been pulling bananas out of my ears while I was sleeping?" He laughed.

"Poppy said there's more when you sleep."

"Of course he did. Good morning." He gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I found her in here looking in your ear. And we found all these bananas."

His sister came in the library. "There you are. I was going to take Loquia on a walk but there's this big balloon in the way." She joked.

"Up in the air, down on the ground, there's no pleasing you." He smiled.

"Would you like to go with your aunt Leanna? I'll still be here."

"Ok."

"Let's go sweety. I'll show you where your daddy used to play." They headed out.

"This is really fascinating stuff." He held up the book then he looked at his father. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For accepting Loquia and Elena."

"We're family."

* * *

><p>Later that day Elder Matrik brought Elena to the house. She was looking so much better. Sportacus kissed Elena and sat next to her.<p>

"We should talk." The elder looked serious.

"What is it? Is Elena ok?"

"She fine. She is almost fully recovered. Once the scar clears we can perform the ritual."

"Loquia." Elena spoke up.

"They are coming tomorrow."

"No, no. Please."

"There is nothing I can do, child. They have every right. They want to meet Loquia."

Elena got up and started pacing. "We have to do something. We can't just let them take her."

Sportacus stopped her, sat her down and took her hands. "Elena, I know there has to be something we can do. She is our girl and she is meant to be with us."


	9. Chapter 9 Destinies

Later in the afternoon Sportacus's father took Loquia out to the lake to play in the water and maybe, if she wanted to, teach her to swim. They decided it best to keep her away from the main part of town as something might trigger an old memory. So far, she hadn't asked about the village and that was good, for the time being.

Sportacus came into Elena's room with all the old journals from Eturnu. "I was thinking, maybe Eturnu kept record of what happened when he went after those people who kidnapped Loquia all those years ago. Maybe there is something we can find that will help us."

"I hope so, because I'm not going to give up without a fight."

"Elena, you especially, have to remain calm. And believe me, this situation upsets me just as much, but you have to realize, the dark elves are not like us. They would take any sign of outburst as an insult. They are very proud elves."

"Surely you don't mean we should just let her go. We have to tell them how we feel and why."

"We will. But they are also a very logical race. If we do this right, we can succeed."

Elena sat back on her pillow, weepy. "I don't think I can hold that much in. This is too important."

Sportacus leaned closer and kissed her lips. "This is that important. Which is why we have to play it by their rules. I don't want to lose her either."

"Ok, ok." She sniffed and straightened up. "Let's do this. Give me a book."

* * *

><p>As the day passed on, they continued thumbing through the books and were no closer to finding anything. Elena, frustrated, slammed the book she had, shut. Sportacus looked at her. He was feeling the hopelessness she was.<p>

"We can't give up. There is always a way. I know there has to be something in one of these books."

There was a knock at the door and his mother came in. She saw the discouraged looks on their faces. "Still nothing?" Sportacus shook his head. "You two should take a break. Dinner will be ready in a while." She looked down then back at them. "Have you thought about what you're going to tell Loquia about the meeting tomorrow?"

Elena and Sportacus just looked at each other. They hadn't, but time was drawing near and they had to and very soon.

"We have to stay strong, for her."

Elena nodded. "You must be going stir crazy sitting all day. Why don't you go work out before Loquia gets back and after dinner we can...talk to her. Besides, I wouldn't want those elves seeing you soft around the middle." She poked him in the belly, playfully.

"Oh really?" He poked her back which turned into him tickling her, leading to a moment of tender kissing.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being my hero. Now go and work out before you turn to pudding." She gave a weak smile.

He gave her a final kiss before going to work out. He needed to release some stress and this was the best way, he knew, to do it.

* * *

><p>Sportacus worked out for an hour. During that time Loquia came back and ran up to Elena, who was in the family room flipping through the old books with Leanna.<p>

"Mommy! I had fun in the water. I learned how to swim!"

"You did?"

"I put my head underwater and everything!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! You are so smart!" She hugged her warmly. She closed her eyes keeping her emotions in check. "Why don't we get you changed for dinner?"

"Are you all better?"

"Almost. Then I'll be fine for good." 'Unless I lose you.' She thought.

* * *

><p>Sportacus was in his airship pushing his limits to the point of pain! He stepped on one of the circles and a ball came out and he was taking his frustration out on it. He had so much pent up energy and anger and anxiety, it was coming out now. He kicked the ball as hard as he could, several times. Then he gave it one swift kick, so hard, that it popped.<p>

He stopped, sighed and picked up what was left of the ball. He had never felt this helpless before. "Door."

When the door completely opened, he saw his mother outside as he walked to the edge and sat down.

"So, do you feel better?" He looked at her. "I know when my son is upset. And Elena's feelings are spilling out."

"What do you mean?"

"She's an empath. Most of us have a gift. But we can feel her feelings. She's somehow unknowingly projecting them. We can sense it."

"Why can't Loquia?"

"Maybe Loquia has a natural ability to block it. I don't know. But, I know you both love that child very much and it's hurting you that they might take her." She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"In your while life, I don't think I've ever seen you filled with this much emotion. With this much love. But, I know what your father said is true. Destiny is not done with you yet."

"How can you be sure?"

"Everything happens for a reason. Elena being created and brought to you, her emotions, your grandfathers crystal of innocence being passed to you. The fact that the black elf wanted revenge on you, that she was absorbing Elena's life essence and her feelings. That you got her feelings to manifest and you found Loquia in all that. That you gave your crystal to her and she to Elena. The same crystal that brought her to life the first time and saved her the next, bonding the three of you.

My beautiful, wonderful, warm hearted, loving son. These are not coincidence. It is destiny. Even that you are here now. That Elena got sick and it brought you all here. I know it in my heart that something good will happen. I don't think this story has ended yet." Sportacus had tears in his eyes. His mother held him. "There is always a way. Isn't that what you say?"

He hugged his mother. "Thank you, mother. You always make me feel better."

"It's what a mother does. Now, you collect yourself and when you're ready, come to dinner before your father starts pulling bananas out of _my_ ears."

Sportacus laughed. His mother went back to the house. He got up and went back inside the airship. Looking at the ball, he tossed it aside and sat down on the floor and meditated for a few minutes. He'd never been this frustrated before. He calmed himself, then let his mind and thoughts flow.

He was putting things back into perspective. Once he felt at one with himself again, he felt Elena's feelings. He understood what his mother was saying. She was like an emotional beacon.

When he finished, he headed in the house, feeling refreshed and like his old self again.

After dinner, Sportacus and Elena sat Loquia down to have a talk about the dark elves.

"Loquia. We need to talk to you about some people who are coming to meet you tomorrow." Elena started. "They are dark elves, like you."

"Why do they want to meet me?" She was starting to feel uneasy.

"Um, well," Sportacus was trying to formulate something in his mind. "Because you are from their clan."

"Are they going to take me away?" Tears were forming.

They didn't know how to answer that. Elena moved next to her and put her arm around her. "Do you want me to go?"

"No! No. We love you. We are doing everything we can to make sure you stay with us." Sportacus took her hand. "We're going to meet them and talk with them tomorrow afternoon. We wanted you to know."

Elena was trying very hard to hold in her emotions.

"I tell you what? Why don't I get you ready for bed and read you some bedtime stories my mother used to read to me? I even might have a few more bananas in my ear poppy can get out." He smiled when she did.

Elena got up and headed in the kitchen. "I'll be in soon. I have to get something." She didn't want Loquia to see her getting upset. She leaned against the wall wiping the tears her face. Sportacus's mother came up to her and offered a sympathetic shoulder. After a few minutes she looked her in the eye and spoke.

"Elena, I'm going to tell you something. You have to be brave, for her."

"I know. I'm just... I don't want to lose her."

"This is not over yet. Destiny is still playing its hand. You just have to believe for her sake."

"How can we tell her they might take her from us?"

"What you told her was fine. You have to control your emotions. I know it'll work out. I know it's hard, but remember, you're doing it for her. The more emotional you are, the harder it'll be for you to think. And the harder it will be for you to make a logical argument why she needs to stay with you. Can you do that?" Elena nodded. "Good. Now, dry your eyes and go be with your family."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>When Elena returned, she was feeling better. She joined Sportacus and listened to him tell a wonderful story about a magical horse who rode through rainbows, bringing colors to towns that had no color.<p>

"One day, the horse had no more colors to give and was fading away. The last town the horse visited got word to all the other towns and everyone wanted to help. So, each town gave a color back to the horse, giving it enough energy to find a rainbow to fly though to deliver more colors to the world. Did you like that?" He asked.

She nodded. "Did the horse ever run out of colors again?"

"It never ran out again."

They hugged and kissed her goodnight and went back to their room to read through the books more thoroughly.

Elena's eyes were starting to droop. "I wish we could just call your grandfather on the phone and ask him what happened." She muttered, falling asleep with an open book on her lap.

Sportacus had a thought. He took out his crystal and held it. He concentrated on his grandfather. If there is anyway you can help us find what we need, please help us."

He just stared at his crystal. Nothing happened. "It was worth a try." About that time the door opened and Loquia entered the room and crawled into bed. Sportacus helped her up and put her between them. When she fell asleep he continued reading until he, himself, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena got up with Loquia and decided to let Sportacus sleep in a little while longer. Loquia tried to convince Elena to look for bananas in his ears but she said they should let him sleep for a bit before doing that.<p>

They went outside and had a picnic breakfast. While outside Elena was worried, but remained calm and happy. Until she saw four figures approaching. Four dark elves.

"They weren't supposed to be here until this afternoon." Elena whispered. "Someone get Sportacus." Leanna took off to get him.

They all stood up, Loquia holding Elena's hand behind her. They walked up to them and bowed. Sportacus's parents bowed and Elena followed suit.

"We have come for the child."

'This was it.' Elena thought. 'Destiny, if you're gonna play your card, do it now.'


	10. Chapter 10 Destinies Child

Thank you all for reading! This completes the story arc I hadn't intended on. Lol. I have more new stories coming. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Elena demanded. Sportacus's mother put a hand on her shoulder, reminding her to remain calm. "There is a lot that you should know."<p>

"There is nothing we need to know. She is one of us. And she will return with us."

Loquia wrapped her arms around Elena's leg. "But you do. You need to know what happened to her. How she came to be here. It's important you know."

No sooner had she said that, Elder Matrik appeared. "Welcome. You seem to have arrived early."

"We felt it was not necessary to delay the inevitable." Elena thought they looked a bit annoyed at his arrival.

"Well," the elder spoke. "It is a beautiful day but there is much that needs to be said in this matter. Perhaps we should go inside and sit."

The elves looked at each other. "Very well."

Leanna ran in and jumped on the bed waking her brother and causing some books to fall. "Sportacus, wake up!"

"What? Leanna? What are you doing?" He sat up.

"The elves are here! They came early! You have to get out there, now!"

She ran back out of the room.

Sportacus swung his legs off the side of the bed and somehow slipped and fell to the floor. "Whoa!" He shook his head as one of the remaining books fell open at his side with a letter sticking out of a section of the journal. He read where the page was marked and his eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>They all arrived in the family room when Leanna came in. Elder Matrik stood up. "Perhaps it is best that you take Loquia out back for a bit while we talk."<p>

"There is no need for that." One of the elves spoke.

"Yes, there is a need for it." Elena replied. "Just hear us out and you'll see why."

"Come on Loquia, we can pick some peaches and play for a bit." And Leanna took Loquia's hand. But not before she gave her Elena a hug and a kiss. They continued their conversation when she left.

"It seems you have a strong bond with the girl. This is unfortunate. It will make things harder for her."

Elena wanted to burst but she remembered what Sportacus's mother told her.

"She has been through a lot. Now, before I tell you her story, you need to know, we love her very much and we do not want to give her up." She was wondering what was taking Sportacus so long. "That being said, you need to know why." And she told them everything.

* * *

><p>They were looking for the wrong thing. Sportacus quickly flipped through the pages the letter came from. After he read the last entry, he then opened the letter and read it.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena finished telling Loquia's story. "So, you can see why she needn't be here. There is no reason to relive her pain. But, it has taken a lot for her to trust and she trusts us. She has overcome so much and we love her as if she were our own."<p>

"We can sense that you do. Your feelings are very strong. But, projecting the way you are will not work to sway our judgement."

Elena was confused and worried. She thought she had everything under control.

"If I may," Elder Matrik spoke up. "Her powers have recently been discovered. She is not aware she is projecting, nor have we had time to help her control them due to her recent illness."

"What illness do you speak?"

"It was residual magic left from the black crystal. Nothing that can harm any of us."

'Sportacus, where are you?' Elena kept thinking.

* * *

><p>Then Sportacus's eyes went wide as he read the letter. "What?" He gasped. "That means..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Never the less, the child is from our clan. She is ours."<p>

"She's not a piece of property! She's a little girl. And she belongs where she's happy. With her family. With us!" Elena yelled those words in her head but only spoke firmly when they came out of her mouth. "After all I've told you, all she went through, you're going to cause her more pain? That's not logical."

"A pain which she will recover from, as she has done with you. We thank you for talking care of her. I'm afraid there is no more to discuss. You hold no right to claim the child."

"That's not necessarily true." Sportacus was standing in the archway holding the book. All eyes focused on him. He joined the group and sat down. "My grandfather was a traveler and he left many journals of his travels. The last entry tells of a woman he fell in love with. Does this look familiar?" He held up the letter which had an emblem drawn on it.

"It is the crest of our clan." One of the elves spoke up.

Sportacus opened the letter. "My dearest Eturnu. It has been at least three years since our magical night under the night sky, by the frost berry tree. I understand and was saddened that you had to leave that night. Our time together was so short, but it felt like we were together for an eternity.

Our clan has not settled so, we are moving yet again. I have written you so many letters but I feel they have not reached you. In the hopes that this one will, I am letting you know that I am coming to find you.

There is something else about that night, it brought something more magical than I ever imagined. A baby. Our baby girl, Loquia. She needs her father as much as I need you. We will go to the last village you had set out for in the hopes we shall be together again, my love. Enclosed is the route I will take. If you get this I'm sure we will see you sooner.

Love

Loraya"

Sportacus opened the book and summarized the last entries. "It turns out, Eturnu, my great, great, great, great, grandfather. Got the last letter. He set off to meet with Loraya and Loquia but he arrived too late. She was killed and Loquia, taken. He came across these two humans he believed took Loquia so, he gained their trust to find the girl and avenge the death of her mother, the woman he loved."

Everyone was quiet.

"Unless Loquia has a family line, we have the right of claim."

Elena's emotions were overflowing but she remained calm until it was certain they relinquish their claim.

One came forward and examined the letter. "It's irrefutable. This is authentic. We release our claim. The child is yours." Everyone stood up and bowed and the dark elves left as quickly as they had arrived.

Elena screamed and ran and jumped into Sportacus's arms, legs around his waist saying 'I love you' several times following each one with a kiss. Everyone gathered round.

"You see, I knew destiny wasn't done with you yet." His father pat him on the back as Elena was still showing her gratitude.

Sportacus spoke between each kiss. "Well-it sure-waited-till-the last-minute." He pulled back to stop Elena from kissing him and he looked at everyone. "Would you excuse me for a few minuets. I need to kiss my wife to be." And for the next few minutes that's what they did.

"She's ours. She's really ours!"

His mother hugged them both. "She really is family. I'm proud of you both."

Leanna ran in with Loquia. "We heard a scream!"

"It was Elena. She is very happy!"

Leanna looked around and realized what happened. Elena and Sportacus knelt down and Loquia ran to them they hugged her tight. Elena was smothering her with I love you's all over her face then hugged her again.

"The elves aren't going to take me away?"

"No one is going to take you away! You belong with mommy and daddy, forever!" He picked her up and swung her around.

The rest of the day was filled games, running around and bananas out of Sportacus's ears.

Elder Matrik approached Sportacus and Elena when everything calmed down. "You both have done well."

"Thank you." They replied.

"Elena, we need to perform the ritual on you and shift Loquia's memories. But tomorrow. Savor the victory."

"We will." Elena said and gave elder Matrik a hug. It was not something he was accustomed to, but he hugged back.

"I will take my leave of you now." He walked off and vanished.

Sportacus's family decided to keep Loquia busy and took a walk around the grounds, giving Sportacus and Elena some privacy.

"I have never been happier." He told her.

"I don't know of any feeling that can compare to what I'm feeling now. She's ours."

"I wish my grandfather knew what happened." No sooner than he said that, his crystal started to glow.

"That doesn't look like a trouble glow." Elena commented.

"It's not."

It glowed so bright it was almost blinding then it dimmed. And went back to normal.

"I think...I think my grandfather knows."

"And I'm sure that was a thank you. But, let's retire to another room." She pulled him into the bedroom. "I want to thank you, properly." She said pulling off his cap.

"As long as I get to thank you, too."

"I think there will be a lot of thanking." She smiled as they closed the door.

* * *

><p>The next day the ritual for Elena took the better part of the day. The shifting of Loquia's memories, which she agreed to, took longer. When they were finished, they went into town and she was fine. She was still shy of some of the children, but not out of fear. Just natural shyness.<p>

After dinner Sportacus announced they were going to be heading home to LazyTown the next day and they would let them know about their wedding plans as soon as they could. They all settled down for a good nights sleep.

Sportacus slept in once more catching up on his sleep from the weeks events and awoke the next morning to find an unusual surprise.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hm, what?" He opened his eyes and he was buried in bananas, which fell all over when he sat up. "What?!" He looked in the doorway where his father was snickering. Everyone came to the room to see what the commotion was about.

His mother looked at her husband. "Honestly."

Sportacus picked up a banana and sighed. "Breakfast anyone?"


End file.
